the seduction of ron
by Ravinhairedvampire
Summary: Ron is left alone with no one loving him after Kim dumped him. Hana and Rachel her lover have a happy little accident when visiting Ron that will have far reaching consequences for more than just them. Ron Stoppable harem underage sex and F/F relationships


Disclaimer I do not own Kim possible the ocs are mine. This is in no way meant to hurt or offend anyone. This Fan fiction is just for fun and no money is being made from it in any way shape or form.

As Fourteen year old Hana Stoppable lay in bed naked she could not help but smile as she looked at her best friend and lover Rachel. Rachel wife was the same age as Hana and they went to the same school together. They were both in Hana's apartment that Ron Hana's bother had gotten her after their parents kick them out. Hana could not help but think about that as she lay there, it had all come about as a boy that had fancied her had tried to ask her out to the school ball that was held yearly at Middleton high school.

…

"Mm… Hana I don't know if you know this but the dance is coming up this week and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me. That is to the dance I mean." The boy was average height for his age with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"That is ok I already knew about the dance I have some that that I am going with. I'm sorry but you kind of left it a little late if you wanted a date mark." Hana tried to be polite as possible while turning him down as mark and made a point to ask her in front of the whole home room.

But apparently mark was not the kind of person that took no for an answer.

"Look" he said with a lot of anger "you should be grateful that I am doing you this favor as now one would want to ask you out."

Now everyone in the whole home room was looking and watching this going on to see what would happen. Hana was not one person to be talked down on are to take his attitude that was one thing that had changed about her as she got older. Hana no got up into his face

"Look what you pompous ass I was trying to be nice and all about this but had to just go and say thing like that you arrogant prick. That fact of the matter is that someone did ask me out and I am not going to tell you who it was. It would be me that would be doing you the favor, you don't think that I know that the only reason you even tried to ask me was because you thought that it would be great to be associated me because my brother Is the person that saved the earth. Or the fact that he and I know Kim Possible, you just the credit for dating the sister of the hero of the Earth. You cannot just accept the fact that I don't want you never have never will, just get lost." Hana had said this without shouting but every one clearly herd her, one random person said "damn she just told him, I thought that she was going to actually rip him out more NOT!"

Mark was beyond furious no one ever and he meant never turned him down and how dare she told to him like that. He thought that if he had approached her in front of everyone and acted shy and timid that she would cave and go out with him just like everyone else had ever done.

"you bitch "he shout at Hana get close to her face so that he could yell at her and be close enough to hit her like he felt like doing but wanted to wait a bit. "You can't talk to me like that, everyone knows that you will never be anything more than the sister to Ron and friend to Kim. You know we have never see you with any one I beat you don't even have a boyfriend or even been kissed. That is why you are such a Bitch, just admit that you want it. Mark was smirking as he moved in closer to give her a kiss the slap her.

Hana was both angry at what he said and hesitant because she could to say that she was in a relationship that was going steady or say who it was with. When she saw the smirk and him moving in to kiss she know that she had two option one was to let him kiss her thus confirming everything that he had just said. She could move out of the road but that was not an option the only other option that was left to her and the one that she was sorely tempted to take but to beat the living shit out of him. Everyone was waiting and watching even out of no were Rachel appeared, she had been talking to some of her friends when she heard mark ask her secret girlfriend out and everything after. Deciding to take the plunge she was "you know Mark YOU'RE right there Hana has never had a boyfriend or been kissed by one and she most definitely does not have one you know why? Rachel look at Hana with love and affection telling her that it was going to be ok as she made her way forward. Mark stopped moving he saw and heard her, he was not sure what was going on or the look that Rachel was giving Hana. Hana herself was surprised when she heard Rachel and what she was saying. Hana was trying to protect Rachel by keeping their relationship a secret but the look that Rachel was giving her was saying its ok stop. Mark trying to save face rounded on Rachel, "you see even Rachel agrees with me, just face it Hana and giving in like you know that you want to." Rachel actually laughed at this because she knew that what he was doing was not going to work.

"Mark I am not actually agreeing with you what I am doing is making a point that you don't seem to understand. Hana does not want or need a boyfriend, the reason why is that she is in a steady relationship with someone. That someone be me and yes we have kissed or made out whatever you want to call it. It was me that asked my girlfriend out to the ball and everyone would have found out then that we are a couple. We both love each other that way, and even if we were not a couple or together we would never date some like you." With that said Rachel wrapped her arms around Hana and pulled her into a kiss that seemed to go on for ever. Hana was moved by what Rachel had said and when she kissed her Hana give in to the feeling and returned the kiss with as much passion that she could even going as far to open her mouth for Rachel. Before either of them could get lost in the action they reluctantly broke apart with a soft moan and sighing. Mark stood their socked at what he just heard and saw "you fucking Lesbos" he shout all he got for his effort was a smile from both of them and "yes, Yes we are and we don't care who knows it. Accept it love it, hate it we don't care" with Hana snuggling deeper into Rachel's embrace. That was not the response that he was expecting and that most of the class yell at them in congratulations was not helping with nothing else to do he stormed off but knew just what he could do to get them back.

It was not long before the bell rang and two every happy girls went to their separate homes, knowing that they did not have to hide their relationship at school but they still had to hide it from their parents who would not accept it. The next day at school it appeared that every now knew the truth and were talking about it. Most seemed to be happy and accept it the others were either none fussed either way or calling the names and saying that it was just wrong. Their teacher came to them and asked if they were ok and that he had no problem with them being together as long as they do not make too many PDA's or cause any trouble they both agreed to that and school went on as normal.

The bump in the road came when their parents found out about them. For Rachel her parents where every rich the upper crust type. Rachel parents had called her down stairs to talk to her when she was getting ready to meet up with Hana

"Rachel love can you come down here for a moment your father and I need to talk to you" Rachel's mother a young women who was in her mid to late 40's with blond hair and brown eyes had called for the kitchen.

"Sure thing mom I'll be down in a minute" Rachel replayed. Checking that she had everything for her date with Hana she came down the stairs to see both her parents seating in the kitchen looking perceive

"Rachel, please sit down" Rachel flinched internally as her father a man the same age was her mother but looked more at home in the country club or law office would only use that tone of voice of he had some unpleasant to say.

"Yes mom and dad what is it that you want to talk to me about, can I be quick I'm meeting Hana soon to go to the movies" Rachel said as she took a seat across from them again she notice the look that they shared between them. It was her mom that spoke to her

"Rachel love, I know that you and Hana are good friends and all and that is ok, but don't you think that you are spending too much time with that girl. I mean really people are starting to talk about the two of you being more than just friends is there not some boy that you fancy. You have not even talked about any of the boys at school or brought one home, your father and I are concerned sweet heart."

Next her father address her "it is unnaturally is what it is. You should be out with boy kiss them and having a good time there are if you don't like the boys at school there are some of the partners at the firm that have sons that would love to go out with you."

Rachel looked both her parents in the eyes as she knew that what she was going to say to them would mostly like mean an end to them being a family as her father had disowned her elder brother when he came out and had not been welcomed back or been back since.

"Look mom dad list to what I have to say. I don't like any of the boys at school though I do have some that are friends that is all they will ever be JUST friends. The boy of your friends at the firm day are not going to happen I mean ever nothing say or do will change my mind on this. The rumours and people taking about me and Hana are true more we are more than Just friends in fact we are together as in being a couple you know dating. We came out as a couple at school and you know what almost every one there is either happy for us or accepts it there are a few like dad and you mom that want nothing to do with us. You should be happy for use yet you keep trying to separate us, you even disowned your own son for loving another man. It does not matter to me though because I LOVE Hana and if you can't accept that then kick me out or tell me to leave and I will. I would rather be with someone that love and cares about me for being me rather than with someone who despises me for what I am."

The that she got was the one that she was expecting shame and hate

"If that is what you have to say then pack your things and get out of this houses you and that girl are not welcome here you are no daughter of mine. It was here father that said this while her mother was hanging on to his arm crying and nodding her head.

Rachel actually smiled at them" you know I'm actually sorry for you. You have lost both your children due to your own ignorance and bigotry I will get my things and leave you will not see or hear from me again" with that said she ran up the stairs to get her things and to call Hana.

Hana arrived at the Wice house and went up to comfort her. They pack up her say and Hana moved Rachel into her room. That night the both lay asleep together in each other's arms, both happy.

The next day it was Hana's turn when her parents found out that Rachel was staying and why they said that Hana was no daughter of there and that she had four days to gather her and Rachel things.

With nowhere to go Rachel was in a panic but Hana called her brother for help. When he asked what was wrong he flew straight back to them.

It was the next day of the four day limit when Ron came barging in the front door. Hana and Rachel both looked up and Hana could not help but smile at seeing her big bro Ron

…

Ron had been in his apartment when he got a phone call looking at it he could not help but smile as he knew who it was that was calling him. Wondering what it was that she was calling him about he picked up the phone but could not keep the smile out of his voice. "Hey squirt what's up" he said, he swear that he could see and hear her pouting at his teasing.

"Hi big bro, listen I need your help it real important and I'm no squirt" Hana was smiling all the while at hearing her big bros voice again she really did miss him and the pout at being called a squirt she was 13 thank you very much.

Now was worried now he knew what she was worried about something and trying to hide her dear. "OK Hand what the matter that you need my help if it really important then I'm all ears."

"OK Big Bro it's like this I've been dating this Girl Rachel for a while now. Actually we are now a couple" before Hana could continue with what she had to say Ron interrupted her

"Wow Hana congrats"

"Look big bro please do not interrupt me but that you I will tell you about it later. Any why it is like this we came out a couple and school we are not ashamed about loving each other, any why Rachel's parents confronted her about not having a boyfriend and spending too much time with me. When she told that we are together and that she loves me they disowned her and kicked her out of the house immediately kick her out of the house. She phoned me and told me what happened I went over to her house and we packed up her things that she wanted to keep and she came back with me to the house. She spent the night together just holding each other in the same small bed. When mom and dad found that Rachel was staying with me and sleeping in my room they want to know why. I told them what had happened with Rachel and me coming and about Rachel's parents kicking her out of the house and her now staying with me. After we had told everything they then said that I was not daughter of theirs and then they give us four days to get are things to gather as they are kicking us out." Hana waited patiently for what Ron had to say

Ron was piss not he was downright angry at what his parents had said and done count to ten he got control of the anger. "Hi Hana, I understand everything you have nothing to fear from he. I don't not hate your or anything like that, listen I will be back to sort all this out and I won't hear a word about it. Now hang up a tell your girlfriend that I said hi and that if she hurts you she will have Rufus to deal with ok love sis" with that Ron hung up the phone

Picking up his phone again he call the ticket line to get the next plane back to Middleton. Find that they next available flight was tomorrow early morning making his arrival at his parents' house just at or after breakfast. Booking the flight and paying for it over the phone he set about getting ready for his trip.

Back with Hana Rachel, so what did he say Rachel asked? "He said not to worry that he will sort everything out. That he does not hate us or the fact that we are together but said that if you ever hurt me that he will put Rufus on you". When ask who Rufus was and what would happen. Hana told Rachel just that and that caused both of them to laugh. "Do you real thing that he will be able to help us?" Rachel ask after a moment's pause. To which Hana replied with a "most defiantly".

Early the next morning Ron got out of bed, got dressed and made his way to the airport for his flight back to Middleton. The trip to the airport was short and the check in even shorter as Ron was not taking anything but a carry on back. Was through security it was a short wait in the lounge before boarding. Once on the plane and seated Ron had some time to think what he was actually going to say to his parents and how he was actually going to help Hana and Rachel. Coming up with what to do was actually easy as for what he was going to say that was more difficult, but he was not going to yell. Taking a little nap it was no surprise that he found himself landing in Middleton airport. Strait of the plane through baggage and customs and out of the airport to the taxi rank outside, getting to the nearest one.

"Wear to" that cap driver said. Not looking up Ron replied and give him the address to his parents' house. It was a short journey there and as he looked at his watch he smiled as he was right they should just be finished their breakfast. Getting out of the cab he made his way to the front door but as he did he found himself losing control of his anger, so when he reached the front door to knock it was no surprise that it burst open.

We now find Hana and Rachel staring at Ron. Hana and Rachel both looked up and Hana could not help but smile at seeing her big bro Ron

…

Ron looking at his sister and girl that he did not know and his parents.

"Ron, son what are you doing here. We did not know that you were coming and what was with the door?" It was Mrs Stoppable that said this she is a women in her mid-50's has blond hair black eyes and glasses.

"What I doing here is that Hana called me a told me everything, that you disowned her and are kicking her and Rachel out because they are together. The whole point was so that you would not know that I was coming and as for the door that was an accident. I do have one thing to say to you mom dad. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Hana and Rachel are 13 years old and after finding that her parents did to her for loving Hana you both do the same thing. You can no longer tell me what to do as no longer live here or underage so I can say thing to you that Hana cannot. You hate the fact that Hana is in a same sex relationship and are worried what people will say about you instead of being happy for them and loving them both the same as you always did. I do not Hate them instead I am happy for them and support the both of them even though I do not know Rachel all that well. You lost one daughter because of your own bigotry and now you have lost your own son. I want nothing to do with either of you." With that said to his parents he turned to living both his parents shocked, he then turned to Hana "hi squirt would you and Rachel if you are finished then please come with me"

Hana and Rachel were shocked and happy by what Ron had said about them, they had been hold hands the whole time. Hana fumed at being called a squirt but know that Ron was just teasing her and used that name as an affection. Looking at Rachel to see what she thought getting a nod in response and a squeeze of the hand Hana replied " sure big bro were are finished and ready to go when you are. Where are we going anyway?"

Ron smiling at her "we are going to go and get you two your own place and if you are worried about things don't worry I have a play. So come on then let's get going."

Ron had managed to get them a big apartment and furniture even though they had protested that it was too big and that they did not need all the stuff. Ron just smiled and them and told them that it was the least that he could do for them, and the furniture was so that they could live in the place and as a house warming present for the couple. The apartment was in his name for legal reasons as no minor could live by themselves, but to fix that he had called Dr Director and explained everything. Dr Director had fix so that they were under the UN Protection and that child services could not remove them. They had returned to the Stoppable home only to collect Hana and Rachel stuff be moving it into their new home. Ron had stayed for a few more days to spend time with them before going back to his apartment.

…

It had been a few month since all that happen both girls had had a birth making the now both fourteen. Everything had settled down since then the Stoppable's and the wice's pretended that Hana and Rachel did not exist and that was fine by them. Their change of address and circumstances where noted with the school and the courts as well as the police.

It was the Easter break the first day and as Hana lay in bed looking at her lover she could not help but smile. Reaching over to give Rachel a kiss which she returned

"Good morning Love, I sure love waking up to you kissing me like this" Rachel said as she started to waked up and open her eyes to stare into Hana

Still smiling Hana replied "good morning to you to love, I sure love waking you up like this and love that sexy body of yours"

"Oh I always knew that you only loved me for my sexy body, not my sharp mind or that I'm friendly and lovable" Hana knew that Rachel was just teasing her and that was confirmed by the smile on her face.

"Oh hush you" Hana said with a smirk. "It's time to get up and dress before we head to the airport. You should shower first I would not be able to stop myself from doing are daily shower activity, then I will have mine then we will get a quick bite before we leave ok"

"I know what you mean though I will miss it and be horny all day thanks to that, but I can understand. I will get the shower then I will make us something to eat ok" Rachel got out of bed but before see did she give Hana a quick kiss. Once Rachel was out of the shower she got dressed made sure that they both had everything that was need and stared to make breakfast. When Rachel got out of the shower Hana got into it and had her shower it was a big shower that could easily fit 5 people into it no problem. After her shower Hana decided to wear a black halter to and purple mine skirt with red and black stockings with trainers. The thing was that Hana had changed her look show she now hand black hair with red strips in it. Now dressed Hana made her way out to the kitchen her Rachel had finished making them breakfast. After breakfast and another quick kiss on the lips and check the made their way out and into the taxi that was waiting for them that they had book the night before.

"Where too" the taxi drive asked them both

"The airport please" Hana replied and the drive too them there, there was no idle chit chat or talk it was totally in silent.

An hour and a half later they where they

"How much is that" Hana asked as she was the one with the money at the moment

"That will be $80" the driver do not really care much it was just a job that paid the bills. He not give much thought or consideration to anything else.

Hana handed him the money and got out with Rachel and the things.


End file.
